Our Scars Remind Us
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: His fingers traced the three deep scars on his face, the only real reason he kept the makeup on nowadays. They were his only real proof that what he had done really happened... GamNep
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Homestuck!**

**Our Scars Remind Us**

_**Welp, Gamzee oneshot for no reason. Woot! I still exist! Gog, it's been 5EVER since I've put anything up... The last thing was my Christmas stories actually, so... Never mind. It hasn't been that long. Well, I was listening to the song Scars by Papa Roach and I thought of the scars Gamzee has when he's God Tier (even if that's an alternate world or something, it obviously still happened) So, inspiration! :D Anyway, this is a Gamzee oneshot 2 Sweeps after his little Sobor Slime incident. MAYBE it could be interpreted as a sadstuck. Whatever, please R&R!**_

* * *

**:o) :o) :o) :o) :o)**

* * *

Gamzee Makara sat at his computer, flipping through boring shit on the Internet. His horn pile had sat untouched for almost three weeks now and he was beginning to wonder what he was going to do with it. It wasn't very practical anymore and he figured he should clean it up, or at least move it somewhere else.

The sobor slime was also beginning to be quite a problem. He got rid of as much as he could when he realized what he had done and did everything he could to avoid eating it again. But still, sometimes there would be a pie tin sitting on the counter and somewhere deep in his mind he remembered where there was more, hidden somewhere in the structure of his Hive. But, then he thought about what happened that day. It was still clearly imprinted on the now-God Tier Trolls brain. Every. Motherfucking. Second.

But now, (it had been almost two sweeps since the incident) it didn't really seem... real. It was, obviously, but to him, it... wasn't. It was just a nightmare that still haunted him when he closed his eyes and fell asleep each night. Nepeta and Equius were, like him, God Tier now, and that was the only way he could look upon the situation positively. The Rouge of Heart and Heir of Void were happily continuing on their Moirallegiance somewhere in the Veil and the Rouge was probably off stalking _his_ Moirail, desperately scratching for a Matespritship that would never be hers.

He rubbed his eye with his fist. His hand withdrew and he examined the gray and white makeup that now covered his hand.

"WeLl FuCk," he said, wiping his hand on his polka-dot pants and realizing he had no idea how to clean that off, AND that there was a spot on his face where there wasn't any makeup now. Just a big huge blotch of his regular skin, probably with a big purple vein running under his eyelid. He looked down at the clock. The time was around the time where he'd usually get to sleep, so he stood up and walked into his bathroom.

The bathroom was dark and quite, just like the rest of his Hive. It was the way it was since Goat-Dad left and after he went crazy and after his transition to God Tier. He flicked the switch that turned on the light and turned on the water in the sink. He splashed the freezing cold liquid on his face and rubbed as much off as he could with his hands, turning to a towel when that wasn't enough.

Once he was sure it was all gone, he threw the towel on the floor along with the rest of them. He just had piles all over the Hive that he really needed to clean up. He made a mental note and looked in the mirror, squeezing some water out of his hair. Plainly shown on his face where the only things that proved to him that his past was real and not some terrifying nightmare. The three, huge, ugly scars that brandished his face. The only reason he really wore the makeup now. To hide them. To hide his past. To hide what he did.

He ran his fingers along the marks, recreating in his head what had happened. Nepeta had jumped out of the grate and at him, brandishing her claws. He reached out his hand, the same as he did that day, and grabbed at the air. But, he could very clearly hear the bone break. He put out his fingers like claws and pulled them closer and closer to his face until they touched, dragging his fingers across his face slowly. He could still feel the numbed pain and could hear the screams from what had once been his friend. Now, she was more like the best contender for Kismesis ever. He could feel the blood dripping down his face.

He stopped, shaking his head.

"No, No, No, MoThErFuCkInG nO!" He hung his head, turning around. He didn't even want to look at himself sometimes. He walked back out into his living room which connected to his room.

"tHaT's MoThErFuCkInG eNoUgH fOr ToDaY," he said, slipping into his Recupercoon and shutting his eyes and forcing himself to relive the horror he caused all over again.

* * *

_**This was my first Gamzee story, I hope it turned out okay! I'm just going to slap a 100 Theme thingy on here at the bottom I guess. Theme: No Way Out Please R&R whether you liked it or not!- Sakura :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Homestuck**

**Our Scars Remind Us**

**Well, forget what I said about a oneshot. This is a story now! Woot! I'm too lazy to edit the last chapter, so I'll just write this one. I guess I'll turn this into a story with a ship, because Gamzee being alone in his hive for an entire story sounds boring as fuck. So, this will now be GamNep. BAM! This is now a story with a ship! (GamNep is one of my seven billion OTPs and is perfect for any story with sober/past sober Gamzee in it) So, story time!**

* * *

**:33 :33 :33 :33 :33**

* * *

":/« maybe I should talk to him..." Nepeta Leijon, Rogue of Heart, said, sitting in front of her computer with a small frown on her face, her eyes glazed over in some sort of daze. She played with her hair and bit her lip.

"D→ Talk to whom?" Equius Zahhak, Heir of Void, said from the couch. He flipped quickly from "My Little Hoofbeast: Moirallegiance is Magic" to a human sport and turned the TV off, coming over to his Moirail.

":OO« Gamz33, who else!" she replied, casting a glance toward her Moirail and then back to the computer.

"I )(aven't seen Gamzee in SW-E-EPS!" Feferi Peixes, Witch of Life, called from another room, quickly coming in, her fairy wings fluttering behind her, "I t)(oug)(t )(e didn't want to sea any of us anymore!"

"He probably doesn't," Eridan Ampora, Prince of Hope, said after following Feferi into the room, "If none of us havve seen him in swweeps, he probably doesn't wwant to see us. If he did, he wwould be here." Nepeta started down at the screen, a hurt look in her eyes. Feferi elbowed Eridan in the ribcage.

"Don't worry Nepeta!" Jade Harley, Witch of Space, said. Her fellow human friends, Rose Lalonde (Seer of Light), Dave Strider (Knight of Time), and John Egbert (Heir of Breath) all nodded in agreement.

"Has anyone seem Karkat?" Dave asked, looking around. Everyone turned their heads and Feferi poked her head into the kitchen. But Karkat Vantas (Knight of Blood) was nowhere to be found.

"Check his room," Dave told John, who practically kicked open the room in their quiet lab in the Veil Karkat claimed as his own. The Troll, now Eight sweeps old, was sitting against his Recupercoon, looking down at a picture that had been taken of him and Gamzee after his rampage. His breath released slow and shallow.

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, EGBERT?"

"Here he is!" John called to the rest of the group, barely dodging a metal pipe that had been thrown at his head.

"Here who is?" Aradia Megido (Maid of Time) asked.

"What's going on?" Vriska Serket (Thief of Light) asked, following Aradia through the door and back into the lab. The pair had left, checking to make sure their friends were safe. Every time, they brought back either food or supplies. Today was different. An extremely nervous, extremely PANTSLESS Tavros Nitram (Page of Breath) followed his friend and his Kismesis/Matesprit/Auspistice into the room.

"uHH,,, hEY, GUYS," He said quietly.

"Nep's all wworked up about talkin' to Gam. It's drivvin' her crazy."

"DD:« AM NOT! I just... I said some purrty mean things to him when I came back and I think that's why he's not here..."

"C'mon! I'm s)(ore )(e couldn't be mad after ALL t)(is TIM-E!" Nepeta sighed, opening her Trollian account and logging in.

":33« You're purrobably right, Feferi."

"D→ We should all go and collect food," Equius said to the group. Karkat poked his head out of "his" room.

"BLUEBLOOD'S RIGHT," he said, "WE'VE STILL GOTTA EAT. ARE YOU COMING, CAT-GIRL?"

":/« Could I purrty please stay out of this one?"

"SURE, WHATEVER," Karkat said, motioning for the rest of the group to leave, "WE'LL BE BACK LATER." Nepeta nodded. The group of eleven left the lab, leaving Nepeta to her own devices.

She leaned back in her chair. She could feel the back of the chair dig into the scars Gamzee had given her with her own claws. After breaking her hand and slashing his OWN face, Gamzee had twisted Nepeta's hand behind her back and created three, large scars. She could still remember feeling her shirt and coat become steadily soaked through with Olive green blood. Tears streamed down her cheeks and the last thing she saw was the looming club and the last thing she heard was

"MOTHERFUCKING DIE, MOTHERFUCKER! honk."

* * *

:'(( :'(( X(( :'(( :'((

* * *

Flash forward half a sweep. The Rogue of Heart leapt off her God Tier bed. She felt, for the first time in a long time, alive. She saw Aradia and Vriska, both God Tiers as well and... Gamzee. He was a God Tier too. He was holding something. A corpse with blue blood staining the front. _Equius_. Nepeta's eyes filled with tears as she ripped her Moirail's dead body out of his murderer's hands.

"SiS, cAlM dOwN-"

"We're g8nna go..." Vriska said. She and Aradia bolted, Aradia grabbing Equius's dead body saying,

"where you see him again hell be god tier!" Nepeta angrily turned back to her killer, who seemed to be back to his old self. She could still see the scars on his face. She growled and hissed, one hand touching her back. She could feel three scars on her back.

"»:'(( *ac frowns and begins to cry as she realizes that there's nothing she can do anymore..."

"WhAt?"

":((« YOU did this!" She screamed, "You killed me! Ended efurrything I wanted! All because of these stupid purroblems with your FATHER!" The Bard stared grimly at her.

"YoU wAnNa MoThErFuCkInG sAy ThAt AgAiN?"

"»:((« You have purrental issues! You wouldn't have done what you did if your Lusus was around more!" Gamzee's face twisted in rage and anguish. He knew she was right, and that was the purroblem. Problem.

"I oNlY mOtHeRfUcKiNg CaMe To ApOlOgIzE, bUt I sEe ThAt WoN't MaKe YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaPpY." He said, staring her straight in the eye.

"DD:« I don't WANT your **_motherfucking_ **apology! I want to s33 you PAY furr what you DID!"

"I DID mOtHeRfUcKiNg PaY! i'M gOd TiEr NoW, aReN't I?!" He was right. The Rage symbol was shown quite plainly on his purple chest.

"»:((« I don't care! You can be God Tier all you want, and it still doesn't make up furr the fact that you KILLED me and Equihiss!" Nepeta screamed, going to the door, ready to abscond the hell out of there.

"I fOuNd YoUr MoThErFuCkInG gOd TiEr BeD." She heard quietly. She turned.

":33« Wh...what?"

"I fOuNd YoUr MoThErFuCkInG gOd TiEr BeD bEcAuSe I fElT gUiLtY aFtEr ThE sLiMe WoRe OfF." Nepeta started to unravel. She had just yelled at and insulted the person who brought her back to life.

"bUt, I gUeSs ThAt IsN't GoOd EnOuGh, WaS iT, sIs?" He brushed passed her and flew away.

And that was the last time she ever saw Gamzee.

* * *

:00 :00 :00 :00 :00

* * *

"WaS iT? WaS iT? WaS iT?" Nepeta's eyes slammed open and she snapped back into a straightforward position, her hands smashing against the keyboard. She frantically began typing.

* * *

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

AC: :33« Gamz33!  
AC: :33« gamz33, i really n33d you to talk to me!  
AC: :33« it's b33n furrever and the rest of us God Tiers are giving up on you!  
AC: :33« ... gamz33?  
AC: :33« you don't even have to come back!  
AC: :33« you just have to say SOMETHING to me!  
AC: :33« if you're mad about what i said, i apologize!  
AC: :33« *ac gets down on her knees and begs her furrend to speak to her again*  
AC: :'((« just...  
AC: :33« respond eventually, okay? :33

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

* * *

Nepeta hung her head and noticed the olive green tears that splashed on the keyboard. After a second or two, the Troll gave in to herself and began to sob, setting her head down on the keyboard.

* * *

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

TC: ToMoRrOw  
TC: My HiVe  
TC: AlOnE  
TC: dOn'T cArE wHeN

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

* * *

Nepeta looked up at the monitor, at the seven words that proved her old friend was still alive. She knew if she responded, he'd probably change his mind, so she just kept staring. Happy tears flowed down her face. She stood up, closed the window on the computer, first logging out of Trollian, and walking into the room marked as "hers" (which she shared with Feferi when the Seadweller didn't fall asleep on the couch watching boring TV shows with Eridan). She flopped down on one of the three beds (as Rose would sleep in there sometimes) and closed her eyes, not even noticing the door slamming open and Karkat screaming,

"WE'RE BACK, CATGIRL."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Homestuck **

**Our Scars Remind Us **

**Chapter 3 **

**Chapter 3! Thanks for reading/reviewing my other chapters! I didn't actually expect this story to be popular at all! So glad there are more GamNep shippers! (I wish I could say that for Sollux x Kanaya… I should write one of those) ;P please review!**

* * *

The next morning, or what she assumed was morning, Nepeta's head poked out of her Recoupracoon and looked around. There was rustling outside, so she hurriedly cleaned herself up and went out to greet, or should I say gr33t, her friends.

":33« good morning!" She said happily to the group, ":33« Well, as good as a morning here can get, anyway."  
"D→ Nepeta," Equius said, "D→ We planned another scavenging trip late in the day since you missed the one last night."  
":33« how thoughtful! But," she looked at the ground, "I can't. I… have something I have to do."  
"O)( yea)(!" Feferi exclaimed, "Did you ever )(ear back from Gamzee?"  
":33« actually, I did."  
"HE'S ACTUALLY ALIVE?" Karkat asked.  
":OO« of course he's alive! I'd think his Moirail of all people wouldn't give up on him!"  
"IT'S KIND OF HARD NOT TO," Karkat said, changing the channel, "HE'S BEEN GONE FUCKING FOREVER AND NONE OF US KNOW WHERE HE IS."  
"none of us can reach him through trollian or pesterchum either." Dave said, leaning back against a wall.

Nepeta sighed,  
":33« I know," she said, ":33« I just hope he's okay."  
"I'm s)(ore )(e's just FIN!" Feferi said, trying to cheer up her friend.  
"Either that or he's fuckin dead," Eridan said, earning him a rotten look from Nepeta and a punch in the arm from Feferi.  
"Didn't you JUST )(ear )(er say )(e was ALIV-E?!" Feferi yelled. She sat down on the couch.  
":33« it's okay," Nepeta said, ":33« I purrobably would've given up too if I weren't furr my guilty conscience."  
"what guilty conscience?" Aradia asked.  
":33« I thought I told you guys yester- oh wait, that was just Equihiss, nevfurr mind. Well," she said, going over to the computer and trying to log onto something. The lab had frequent power issues which were trying to be fixed constantly. ":||« I said some purrty mean things to him a while back… things I really regret…"  
"It couldn't possi8ly 8e as 8ad as anything I could say, so don't sweat it!" Vriska said, trying her best to be helpful.  
"wHAT'RE WE,,, uHH,,, tALKING ABOUT?" Tavros said, coming in from outside, Jade and Rose following closely behind.  
"gamzee," Dave said, "why?"  
"iS HE,,, oKAY?" He asked Nepeta.  
":33« I talked to him last night so he's at least alive." She stood up, ":33« I'm gonna go s33 him. I'll be back later."  
"D→ Nepeta," Equius said, "D→ please allow me to see the highb100d with you."  
":33« he said he wanted me to be alone."  
"wwhat if he tries to kill you? Think about that yet?" Feferi's elbow once again found it's way into Eridan's ribcage.  
"s)(ut up!" she whispered.  
":33« well, bye guys!" Nepeta said, ":33« I'll hopefully be back soon!" The various members of the group said some variant of goodbye and went back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

**:33 :33 :o) :33 :33**

* * *

":33« this looks like the place," Nepeta said, tapping on the door with her knuckles, ":33« I wonder if he's still mad… :33« well, if he was, he purrobably wouldn't have invited me, would he? :33« unless… unless he's trying to kill me like Eridan said! No… that's absurd!"

The door to the hive opened and Gamzee Makara looked down at Nepeta. His clothes were similar to before, his polkadot pants and Juggalo makeup, but he was wearing a purple hoodie with the God Tier symbol for Rage on it. She couldn't remember what the rest of the outfit looked like, her memory being obstructed by furry- er… fury.  
"8DD« GAMZ33!" Nepeta screamed, throwing herself into Gamzee's arms, causing her old teammate to stumble backwards.  
":33« I'm so sorry about efurrything that happened and what I said, I really didn't mean it! I would nefurr say something like that on purrpose! I was just… I don't really know what I was, but I wasn't me!" She screamed, trying not to sob uncontrollably like she really wanted to. His arms were warm and comfortable.

"WhOa, CaLm ThE mOtHeRfUcK dOwN, sIs," Gamzee said, straightening the girl up, "I dIdN't AcTuALlY… tHiNk YoU'd CoMe. AnYoNe wiTh YoU?"  
":33« nope! I even made sure Equihiss didn't come, and you KNOW I can nefurr say no to my Meowrail!"  
"TrUe. C'mOn In, MoThErFuCkEr." Nepeta smiled brightly at Gamzee and walked into his new hive. It was similar to his old one but different in a lot of ways. All the personal things he couldn't get replaced weren't there, which, now that she looked at it, was a fairly large chunk of the rooms. His Respiteblock looked almost completely different. The Recoupracoon didn't look different, and that was pretty much it.

":33« have you b33n…?"  
"NoT sInCe ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg InCiDeNt," Gamzee said, "I'vE mOThErFuCkInG wIsEd Up. ThAt ShIt Is MoThErFuCkInG pOiSoN." Nepeta smiled.  
":33« that's good to know," she said.  
"i WoUlD mAyBe TrY iT aGaIn If I kNeW i WoUlD'nT rUn OuT oR sToP eAtInG iT."  
":33« why?"  
"bEcAuSe I'd WoUlDn'T gO fUcKiNg PsYcHo."  
":/« that s33ms a little controversial…"  
"LeMmE pUt It MoThErFuCkInG tHiS wAy," Gamzee said, scooping up some slime and putting it in an empty Faygo bottle lying on the floor, "WhEn I'm MoThErFuCkInG sObEr, It'S bEcAuSe I aTe ThIs AnD iT dRoVe Me To InSaNiTy. BuT, wHeN i DoN't EaT iT aT aLl, I'm MoThErFuCkInG fInE. uNtIl I tHiNk AbOuT mUrdEr, WhIcH dOeSn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaPpEn AlL tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg OfTeN." Nepeta's eyes got wide as she watched him chuck the bottle out the window, shattering the yellow-paned glass. She didn't hear it land, so she walked over to the window and saw the window of Gamzee's new Respiteblock led directly to the empty chasm of deep space.  
":00« that's really far down…" she said, staring into the blackness. Something touched her shoulder and she screamed, wrenching herself away from the shattered window.  
"sHiT, aRe YoU oKaY?" Gamzee asked, helping her off the floor, "i WaS jUsT sAyInG tHaT yOu PrObAbLy ShOuLdN't Be NeAr AlL tHaT bRoKeN gLaSs. YoU cOuLd'Ve FaLlEn, SiS." Nepeta slowly let herself stand up.  
":33« you weren't gonna push me?" Gamzee laughed. To Nepeta, the laugh mirrored honey.  
"wHy WoUlD i MoThErFuCkInG dO tHaT? i'M nOt An IdIoT," he said, throwing an 8 oz bottle of Faygo at her, "iF yOu'Re ThIrStY, tHaT's AlL i'Ve GoT. sOrRy." Nepeta looked down at the red liquid in her hands, thinking of Karkat. She smiled.  
":33« no way!" she said, ":33« this is just fine!" Gamzee smiled.  
"GoOd." He sat down on the floor of his Respiteblock and motioned for Nepeta to follow him. She sat carefully.

":33« may I ask why you invited me here?" She asked in a timid voice, ":33« or why you HAVEN'T tried to hurt me after I said those m33n things?" Gamzee smiled and chugged his Faygo, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.  
"BeCaUsE i WaNtEd To SaY i'M mOtHeRfUcKiNg SoRrY," he said, looking towards an untouched bottle of grape Faygo lying a few feet from him. He was tempted to grab it, but he had to remember he didn't have an alchemizer anymore. He hand to be careful how much Faygo he drank. There were still empty bottles everywhere.  
":33?« sorry?" Nepeta asked, giving him a questioning look, ":33« what in the world do YOU have to be sorry furr?! :33« I'm the one who n33ds to apologize for what I said!"  
"bUt I'm ThE rEaSoN yOu SaId It. I'm MoThErFuCkInG aPoLoIzInG fOr KiLlInG yOu. I'm MoThErFuCkInG sOrRy." Nepeta stared at her old friend. Her eyes clouded over with olive green tears. She could hear the sincerity in Gamzee's voice. It was something she had never heard before. She smiled, throwing her arms around him.  
":))« I furrgive you," she whispered. Gamzee's arms wrapped tightly around her back and through the fabric of her God Tier pajamas he could feel the three large scars that covered her back. He gripped her tighter.

Once he released her from his arms, Nepeta stared down at the smeared makeup on the shoulder of her God Tier outfit.  
"It CoMeS oUt EaSy WiTh WaTeR," Gamzee said, standing up and walking into his new Ablutionblock, Nepeta following, "i AcTuAlLy OnLy FiGuReD tHaT oUt LaSt NiGhT." He laughed his honey-laugh again. Nepeta smiled at her friend.

":33« *"they miss you" AC whispurrs to her furrend, hoping it will do something*" Gamzee turned around, holding a wet towel and gripping the cloth of Neoeta's God Tier hoodie.  
"dO tHeY?" He said, beginning to wipe the white of her shoulder. And for the first time, Nepeta noticed the splotch on his face, void of makeup. There was a huge purple scar in the middle of the gray, and one on each outer edge. Three in total.

":00« thr33 claws…" she whispered, reaching out a tiny hand. Her fingers brushed his grey skin.  
"mOtHeRfUcKiNg DoNe YeT, sIs?" Gamzee asked, becoming cross-eyes from staring at he fingers and not her face. She pulled her fingers away and said,  
":33« sorry." Gamzee smiled and threw the towel on the floor. Well, on another pile, actually.  
"DD8« don't you efurr clean this place?!" Nepeta asked, tapping the towel pile with her foot.  
"DoN't KnOw HoW. iF i DiD, tHiS pLaCe WoUlD lOoK a HeLl Of A lOt BeTtEr." Nepeta modded in agreement. She picked up the towel pile and carried it over to the wash device, throwing open the door and shoving the entire pile in.  
":33« watch closely." she said, picking up a small box of tiny crushed crystals and put a scoop in the wash device. She then closed the door and pushed two buttons.  
":33« it's not that hard to wash clothes," she said, ":33« after this machine stops, put the clothes in this one and push the GR33N button." She picked up a marker lying on the floor and circled the button. Gamzee watched in mock-amazement.

The pair lounged around for a while, drinking Faygo and talking. Nepeta bothered him for three hours to show her his God Tier, as she had forgotten what it looked like when she saw it before, and screamed Bloody-Murder when he finally did. He changed back into his other clothes and laughed.

"GoG, yOu ScReAm LoUd SiS," he said, opening a bottle of grape Faygo.

":00« don't laugh!" Nepeta said, ":00« that was furricking TERRIFYING!" Gamzee smiled and handed her an orange Faygo. She took it quietly, still somewhat shaking from the image scarring the frontal lobe of her thinkpan. He ruffled her short black hair and said,

"yOu DoN't NeEd To Be FuCkInG aFrAiD, SiS," he said, sitting back against the wall, "i'M nOt A fUcKiNg PsYcHo." Nepeta gave him a "right…" look. "AnYmOrE." He quickly added. She nodded.

* * *

**D→ D→ D→ D→ D→**

* * *

"D→ Nepeta has been gone for quite a while. I am wondering if she is alright."  
"she's probably fuckin dead," Eridan said, "Gam's fuckin insane, remember Eq?" This time, Feferi flat-out punched him.  
"s)(e's just FIN-E, -Eridan." she said, trying to reassure not only Equius, but herself.  
"D→ thank you for your reassurance, highb100d." Feferi smiled.  
"And if s)(e ISN'T, I can )(elp wit)( t)(at too!" She said, causing a small bubbling mass of bright green life energy to hover over her hand.

Suddenly, a secret door to the laboratory flung open, smacking against the back wall and flinging off it's hinges. The bright pink and purple outfit of a Hero of Heart came striding through the door. Nepeta had a huge smile on her face.

"D→ Nepeta you're alive!" Equius screamed, grabbing up his Miorail in a back-breaking hug.  
":OO« Equi-hiss- you're- kill-ing- me!" He quickly came to his senses and set the girl back down on the ground. Nepeta set the small bottle of red Faygo she was holding on the alchemizer and turned it on, making about 30 more bottles. She put them in a plastic bag she found in the corner of the lab and hoisted that over her shoulders.  
"D→ Nepeta," Equius said, "D→ if I may enquire as to what you are doing? Have you not returned for the night?"  
":33« do you guys really n33d me back?" She countered, twisting the handle on the door.  
"NO," Karkat answered, "WE DON'T NEED YOU BACK UNTIL TOMORROW. … TELL GAMZEE I SAY HELLO." Nepeta smiled and rushed out the door and back to Gamzee's forgotten Hive.

* * *

**_Here's chapter 3! Please please please review! They're always awesome to get, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be great! -Sakura :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Homestuck **

**Our Scars Remind Us **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

* * *

":33« GAMZ33! I'm back!" Nepeta's voice rang through the Hive.

"hEy ThErE sIs." Gamzee said, coming out from the bathroom.

":33« I brought you some Faygo! It's only the red kind, though." Nepeta said, holding out the bag full of bottles.

"Aw, BiTcHiNg!" Gamzee said, "ThE rEd KiNd'S mY fAvOrItE!"

":33« good!" Nepeta sat next to him on a beanbag chair, pulling out a bottle of Faygo. She broke the seal, setting the bottle cap on the floor next to her feet. She still wasn't used to the taste, or rather the feeling, of the Faygo yet. It was like bubbles were running down her throat and into her stomach. The taste of the strawberries lingered in her mouth even after the drink was gone.

The pair sat and talked for hours. Every time Nepeta heard her friend laugh, she couldn't help but think of that sweet, honey-like texture and smile brightly, which usually caused even more of his laughter. She wondered what her laugh sounded like to Gamzee. She thought her laugh was annoying. She prayed he thought differently.

":/« what are all these piles doing all ofurr the place? Don't you know how to work a wash device?!"

"uHh…" Nepeta pointed to a pile of pants.

":33« pick those up!" Gamzee did as asked. Nepeta beckoned him to follow, showing him to the device. She opened the door, and he threw in the pants. Nepeta showed him a little scooper, filled it with soap crystals, poured it into the machine, and pressed the green button.

":33« and when they're done, just put them in here and push the gr33n button!" Gamzee smiled.

"DaMn! ThAnKs, KiTtY-sIs!" A twang of heartache flowed through Nepeta's body. People who referred to her with a cat pun were usually making fun of her. Karkat, the Karkat she so dearly cared for, had once called her an "AUTISTIC CATGIRL", whatever that meant.

Before Rose became a rampant drunkard, she once tried to explain to Nepeta what human autism was. To Nepeta, it seemed like a horrible thing to have, and a horrible thing to be called if you didn't have it. It almost made her want to go and slap Karkat right across the face for saying that to her, even if it was years ago.

But when Gamzee called her a catpun name, she was happy. She knew he was sorry for what he did. And she liked it when he said "kitty-sis". It sounded nice with his golden-honey voice.

The pair talked for a while longer until the seemed to run out of any and everything to talk about.

":33« gamz33? Can I ask you something?" Nepeta asked, staring down at an empty grape Faygo bottle on the floor.

"YeAh, WhAt Is It KiTtY-sIs?"

":33« why did you… invite me here?" She paused and then quickly started up again. ":33« I m33n, there are so many more people you could've invited! Dave! Tavros! …Karkitty…" She paused even longer.

":((« he misses you, you know… *aC whispurrs, hoping it will spark a desire for her friend to come home* we all… miss you." Her voice said been reduced to a whimpering whisper. Gamzee stared at her from across the room. He stood up, and walked towards her, pulling her to her feet, albeit somewhat forcefully, and wrapped her in a tight hug. Olive tears soaked into his shirt, but he didn't care, and neither did she.

Once Gamzee pulled back from the hug, Nepeta did something she thought she'd never do in her life. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips lightly against his.

* * *

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

* * *

**_I'm SO SORRY this took forever but my phone deleted finished copies of all my stories, so yeah…_**

**_Got a question? Ask my tumblr! Aries-girl412_**


End file.
